Izzy and the floating island: Pirate ship away!
by Albedo66
Summary: Set after Pirate Royalty Izzy has taken charge and intends to become the next Captain of the Jolly Roger. Her friends watch helplessly, including Hook as she drifts further into her despair and isolates herself from any help. It is on a floating island that their biggest adventure awaits them. Can Izzy come back from this? Or is Captain Izzy staying?
1. Chapter 1 Izzy in charge

**Authors note: **Izzy has turned rogue and Jake is being hurried off to Enchancia, things could not look grimmer for the Neverland Pirates. If anyone is familiar with the Kingdom Hearts series and how it ropes you along in hopes of one day playing kingdom hearts 3, only to play side stories to keep you entertained, you're in luck for this is a spin off title playing up to the sequel of Jake and Sofia's story. I figure this way you get a little more evil Izzy and less working to a direct solution in typical episodic format like what the series does and resolve things instantly. Anyway hope you enjoy.

Izzy and the Floating Island

Pirate sailing away!

CHAPTER ONE: Izzy in charge

Captain Hook came to and what he found startled him. He was in a cell, bars lining the wall and the scurry of a rat nearby sent him scurrying to the back of the cell. "What in blazes is going on?"

"Oh thank goodness Captain, you are awake. I was beginning to worry…how do you feel?" Smee was sitting with his back against the bars and his knees were resting against his protruding belly.

"Smee…explain what is happening this instant! I demand answers…for I am-."

"Boo hoo…the whiny former Captain of the Jolly Roger wishes for answers," a mocking voice sounded from the shadows. Stepping into the light she rested the sword on her shoulder as she looked down at a Pirate she once feared.

"Smee…what is that blasted wee pirate doing with me sword…and me hat?" Hook reached for his head and found his dark curls falling over his eyes.

"Well Capn', you see…Izzy turned on everyone and locked us up inside these cells, you know the ones you made for Peter Pan?"

"Uh huh," Hook said, still not getting his point.

"And she caught Peter in a net and sprinkled Pixe Dust all over the ship and flew it to the sky. Peter is somewhere else and Cubby is just across the way. Your hat and sword, well, they naturally became hers after taking the ship." Smee shuddered as he expected Hook to blow up.

"I see…that was very clever of you girl," Hook said, standing up he addressed her with a formal bow.

"It is Captain Izzy and not girl…remember that Hook!" Izzy glared as she held up a warning finger.

"Yes, I do apologize, now there is just one thing I want, just one tiny thing and I will keep quiet." He drew closer to the cage stealthy as a croc.

"Oh, and just what is this tiny thing you want?" Izzy drew nearer and suddenly sprang back with sword in hand as Hook reached through the bars.

"I want me hat back!" Hook struggled but he could not fit through the bars.

"I kinda like the hat, plus, unlike you it gives me something…unique. Until you behave yourself Hook and obey me, you can stay in there. What say you Smee, if you come out I will give you equal opportunity unlike greedy bag of dirt here."

Smee looked over at his Capn' and felt a sense of pity. He was nothing without his hat, his sword, his ship. Duty dictated that the first officer stay with the Captain when boarded, however, after all the words he heard from Cubby and Izzy regarding Hook's character…it got him thinking. Rising up he cleared his throat. "I will serve you…Captain Izzy."

"What…what is that you say Smee? Tell me it is not so, we…we have been through so much…and she knows nothing about the ship." Hook implored him to reconsider, his insides twisting up at the betrayal of his dearest comrade.

"I am sorry Capn'…but the sea pups are right…you do treat me rotten. You hardly aknowledge my successes over my failures and you never, ever, never treat me like an equal. You believe that every idea I say is yours…and that is just rude. I am sorry Capn'…but I must enforce the first officer rule."

Cubby stirred awake across the way as he heard the bickering. Looking over he saw Izzy standing there and then he remembered what happened. "Izzy…is this is a dream?"

"No Cubby…it is not. I am sorry the way things turned out…I never wanted you to get hurt and caught up in all of this…not now anyway. I had planned for you to be on Bucky when this went down…but I was forced to move up on my plans. Know that our friendship was not for naught, it meant the world to me. However…things have changed…" Izzy looked to the side.

"Is this about Jake?" Cubby saw how the pain reflected in her face, even if it was only a cheekbone reflex, it shone clearer than a star at night lighting the way home.

"No Smee…don't…" Hook pleed but his cries were on death ears.

"I invoke the right of the first mate to hereby lay all loyalty to the new Captain of the Jolly Roger, and will serve her to my best intent. Furthermore I shall have no more ties to the Former Captain, lest it be indirect conversation."

Hook was crestfallen and fell down on his knees holding the bars. He felt like crying, but, he had no tears to muster up and without his hat he felt…incomplete.

"Welcome aboard the Jolly Roger, no, I think it needs a new name. What do you think Smee, first mate?" Izzy smiled as she tipped the hat up.

"Aye aye Capn'," Smee replied.

"Ugh…Coconuts!" Cubby held his head as this was all a bad nightmare. Any moment he would wake up in their hide away and Jake and Izzy would comfort him telling him he was safe. It didn't look like that now, and it made him yearn for the happier days.

"Alright…we shall call it the Flying Izzy now, on account of this ship is no longer sea bound. Our first destination will be a floating island not too far from here. Make preparations Mr. Smee and I shall check on our other guests."

"Yes ma'am," Smee saluted and watched as she left.

"Smee…I…I am…um…sea pup what is the word one uses when their trying to apologize…" Hook looked over at Cubby for help.

"I'm sorry," Cubby said aloud. Of course he was saying this to Izzy, but she was already out of there leaving the words hanging for no one to hear.

"Yes, that is the word, I am sorry Mr. Smee. Do come back inside, we can discuss how to take back the Jolly Roger and be done with that blasted little girl-."

Smee sighed, his shoulders heavy as he looked downcast at his former Captain. "Begging your pardon Capn', er, James, but I am working for Captain Izzy now. If you excuse me I have some maps to chart."

Cubby felt sad for Captain Hook. Mr. Smee was the only friend he had, and he was just realizing now the loss of his friendship, even had he not treated Smee like one.

"Thank you sea pup," Smee said as he stopped at the door. "You made me see the errors of my way, staying with the Capn' all those years and never once getting much gratitude from him. I will see about getting you some cod fish for tonight."

"Smee…that is my favorite dish!" Hook yelled after him, but it was lost like Cubby's words as the door slammed shut sealing them in their darkness.

* * *

Izzy strolled into the next cell and smiled seeing Peter staring right back at her. "Oh don't give me that look Peter; you know one of us was bound to act like a true pirate someday."

"Izzy…it isn't too late to turn this around. Help me out of here and we can set the Jolly Roger back into the water, somewhere far away-."

Izzy laughed harshly at this, her hands on her hips. "Oh don't make me laugh Peter. You are a good guy, a youth who took us under his wings to be Pirates, something close to what Hook is. By teaching us the Pirate way you were leading us down this road, unintentionally of course, but still on the path to be being crooked and vile. It must do you heart proud to see us wear the colors…now that we aren't playing or more like I'm not."

"Izzy, I know I haven't known you that long, but you seem like a sweet girl…surely sinking to Hook's level isn't the answer-."

"Shut up Amber…no one was talking to you." Izzy said cross, her finger wagging as she stared at the blonde situated in the other cell. "Yes, you do not know me, therefore you have no opinion worth hearing."

"Izzy…I know what Jake did to you was wrong, walking over your heart like that, trust me I know how it is," Amber held the bars wearing a sympathetic smile.

"Ha, and how would you know? You are a Princess, royalty all around, you can have any guy you want, and having your heart stepped on…don't make me laugh. You are far crueler then me, if anything, you stepped on his heart." Izzy stood before her and leaning in spooked her back.

"C'mon Izzy…Jake is just a kid. He and Sofia are too young to know what love is, and living here love isn't something to be grasped…but looked at from afar. Love is a grown up feeling…and grownups are boring and loud." Peter shook his head at the mere images stirred.

"I am over Jake, as I am of my time as a Neverland Pirate. It is time I move on…and if you know better you will not try or do anything funny." Izzy looked from Amber and Peter and placed her hands at the small of her back. "We will be stopping shortly on a Floating Island in the sky. We need to resupply and possibly find treasure to barter or possibly keep for further instances. You will all be released then…but under supervision."

"Wait…did you say Floating Island?" Peter asked.

"Yes, I take it you are familiar with the sky then?" Izzy asked not looking back.

"I've been to a few, but, they hazard many obstacles and threats far worse than the likes of Captain Hook and his crew. If you seek treasure…note it will be well guarded and possibly best left unlooked for-."

"I'm not scared Peter…in fact I crave the challenge. I am done being the girl in the corner with pixie dust in case of emergencies, now is the time for me to truly awaken. No more eyes closed…time to truly embrace who I was meant to be."

"Your sounding just like Hook now," Peter scowled.

"A younger Hook you mean?" Izzy wore a smirk as she heard him grumble. She knew Peter and Hook went far back and she imagined Hook at one point was an idealistic youth, possibly fresh on adventure and eager to hunt for gold. Somewhere along the line though his spirit dampened and he closed himself off to the decency that was a Pirate and instead opted to cruelly grasp life's little strings and tug them to his desire. As to who started the war, Hook or Pan, she could never get this out of Peter for accuracy.

"My sister will send back help to stop you Izzy," Amber stood and brushed a dirty hair out of her face. She had yet to have a decent shower since arriving and it was beginning to show. She missed her dresses and help, oh how she missed that word.

"A war, is that what you are implying? Oh how it makes me tingle, I will see this help of yours and we shall indeed have a war. It will be the like of which no one has ever seen. Oh and Peter…if you should step out of line…I shall cut off your hand."

Peter shuddered and felt his blood cold over at the sound of her shrill laughter. As the door closed he knew one thing for certain, where they were headed…not many of them would come out alive.

**Authors note: **Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long. This is a side story and so far I think it is getting pretty good. Tapping into Izzy's dark side isn't too hard; my fingers were just flying across the keyboard. Anyway I hope you are enjoying and keep an eye out for chapter two.


	2. Chapter 2 Izzy's truth

**Authors note: **Ok, here is something to know about me, I get dragged down by ideas. So when it comes to stories I often start them up and multitasking…not really my strongest weapon in my arsenal of author like ability. So apologies on this front for not getting this chapter up sooner. To make up for it I will submit two chapters in the same day. Both these chapters will happen at the same time, this way certain characters get more time on page without interfering with other character plots. For this plot in chapter two it will focus on Izzy. For those familiar with Naruto and how he went to a ceratain waterfall to see the inner him, that might key you in on what will transpire in this chapter. Whether the results are the same are not…is left to you the reader, guessing wise that is. So lets get to it in chapter two.

CHAPTER TWO: Izzy's truth

"Alright…lets disembark!" Izzy leaped off the ship and landed in a crouch. The weather was mild and muggy and the sun by then had lowered behind the line of trees before them.

"This is a bad idea Izzy! We should leave this place at once!" Peter struggled against his binding as he fell to his knees.

"Yack yack yack…all you seem to do is tell me what I can and can't do. Listen up Peter, I'm in charge, and I say we're going treasure hunting. Sharky and Bones…you two will be in charge of Peter and the blonde. Hook and Cubby…you two are with me. Smee…watch the ship until my return."

"Aye aye Captain," Smee saluted as he stood guard.

"Smee…untie me this instance so we can leave these puny pirates stranded here." Hook yelled, though apparently it didn't have much affect on Smee. Usually he would scurry off to do his bidding, but he seemed dead set on his task already assigned.

"Your words fall on death ears Hook. Now let us march and be on our way. I don't want any more lost daylight then we already have." Izzy marched on with her sword drawn and cut through the low hanging branches.

"Um, Izzy, I mean Captain…don't you think it would be wise to untie us? We're pretty far in already-."

"Cubby you needn't fear what is on this island, only fear me. I can take on whatever hisses or lurks in the shadows." Izzy wore a confident smirk.

"Izzy you have no idea what lurks on this island. I have been here and I'm telling you-."

"That is enough talk out of you Peter talks a lot," Sharky put a gag in his mouth and grinned.

"Nicely done…for once Sharky. You and Bones patrol that side of the island, report to me if you find anything worth my notice."

"Aye aye," Sharky and Bones replied. Dragging the two off they heard a distant howl, but both pushed on lest they face the wrath of their new Captain.

"Why is it you gave those skallywags a chance? What of me?" Hook asked in a whiny voice.

"Sharky and Bones don't have a deceiving bone in their entire body. In my travels in Neverland, and in many of our fights, they were kind souls who enjoyed making music. You on the other hand, ha, you would turn on me the moment you were cut free." Izzy examined the ground and without stopping for too long she kept walking.

"She's got you there Captain…I mean Hook." Cubby grinned as he walked to keep up with Izzy.

"Since when do you side with her? Didn't she just turn on you too?" He asked stumbling over a twig.

"Look, I don't like this new Izzy any more than anyone else, but I know somewhere deep down she is still in there, the Izzy I traveled with. You on the other hand…your you."

"And what does that mean? I can change…watch. Um, how does it go, oh right:

'Yo ho mateys away

There'll be trouble and adventure today

Lets go

Heave ho here we go

Together as a team

Hook and his barnacle buddies and me'

Yes, I believe that is how it went. What do you think?" Hook asked as he stopped short of Izzy and Cubby.

"Well…it was close. I mean you messed up on trouble cause it is adventure, and its Jake and the Neverland pirates and me, not barnacle. Though you-."

"That is an annoying and repetitive tune." Izzy threw out her arms as she stared at the two of them. "We sang it all the time…was I the only one wanting new material?"

"Izzy…it was the song that Peter taught us. It is always a great reminder of the fun that was set before us on a daily basis, sometimes weekly-."

"Well…starting now no more singing. I can do with less headaches. I think I hear running water…let us stop here and rest." Izzy walked through the brush hardly stopping to look back at Cubby's hurt look or Hook's bewildered look.

Coming to a stop the trio found a small lake with a small island located near a huge waterfall. Fish swam about in glee and the sun cast about a comfortable ease almost like paradise about the place. There was hardly any sound, which made them aware of their grumbling hunger. They didn't know how long they had walked, all that was certain was if they didn't get any food they would go to bed on an empty stomach.

"Hook you and Cubby will provide provisions for dinner and shelter. I am going to check out the waterfall and see if I can find us a way beyond."

"What in blazes will that accomplish? You know perfectly well that Waterfalls do not offer anything but wetness and-."

"Get moving Hook…or I will take your half of your dinner for myself. Leave the Waterfall to me." Izzy waited for them to move out, only then did she wade into the water. It was a bit chilly…but nothing she wasn't used to. The closer she drew to it…the more ominous it became. Something didn't feel right about the waterfall…like it was reaching deep inside her…nah it was probably the water messing with her body.

"Pixie dust away! Jake and the Neverland Pirates and me! Yay hey no way! Yay hey well done crew everyone knew just what to do, yay hey with help from you its time to count our gold doubloons."

"Wait a minute…that sounds like-?"

"You, me, we're practically the same!" A girlish giggle came out of the falls and as Izzy came to the island the waterfall split open revealing a flying girl…with her body.

"No way…I must be seeing things. How are you…me?" She stumbled back and stared up into her eyes, no her eyes. It was rather confusing really.

"Your eyes don't need cleaning, you see before you the original you. I am the essence of Izzy, in other words, the good half of you." Floating back she lied on her back looking down at her.

"How is this possible?" Izzy was trying to make sense of all this, and if Hook and Cubby came back would she just be hallucinating due to the coldness?

"What you felt as your drew closer to the falls was a pull on your subconscious, and trust me, there is a lot of confliction going on up there. Plus, your soul, the part of you that you decided to push aside to let all your turmoil feelings out the moment Jake chose Sofia."

"I don't need to hear any of this. I like me the way I am, and no offense, but not a big fan of…you…me…argh." She held her head. This was getting annoying.

"Look, you need to face the facts, this isn't you. I am what you need to balance yourself out, to pull yourself from the plank you walk on, and trust me it is a very fine and wobbly one at that. Everytime you shove me deeper inside…the closer you come to becoming-."

"Evil? No offense, again, but what if I like being evil? What if all it took was Jake falling for a Princess to realize I'm sick of playing second fiddle to him. Face the cold hard facts good Izzy…I'm not letting you out, so, float around and say your stupid catch phrases to someone who cares."

"I can't let you walk away Izzy…not when so many people need you right now. What about Cubby? Skully? Peter? Even, er, I can't remember her name but she is Sofia's sister. If you will not let me out…I will have to fight my way out."

Izzy watched as she flew at her and while shielding her face she felt a tickling sensation in the pit of her stomach. Feeling woozy she fell to her knees on the small island and when she awoke she found herself facing herself. "So…were you planning on fighting with swords?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of…pixie dust. Whoever can get to your heart first…decides the fate of your body. If you win…I will not make another peep. Should I win though…you disappear and never bother Izzy again."

Izzy tapped her chin, not really sure she could trust herself. She hadn't flown in a bit, plus, happy thoughts fueled the flight…and right now she was weighed down by negative thoughts. Still, there was no turning back, after all, last thing she wanted was to talk to herself trapped in her own body.

Nodding of the head was all that was needed for a checkered flag was presented to them. Both girls got on their marks, they got set, and before the flag came down they were both zipping down a narrow lane.

Evil Izzy continued to bump good Izzy sending her careening about the tight corners and as they came to a split down the middle Evil Izzy took to the left. She dove and weaved past spiky cones on the ceiling and came out the end with good Izzy right alongside her. "Your going to lose me."

"Yay hey! No way!" Wearing a smirk she zipped faster then before, her body a mere trail of golden pixie dust as she ascended up into a tunnel.

"Yeah, well, I'll think of something." Izzy shook her head irritated. She needed something catchy to retort back to. Following after her she nearly collided with something. It was a memory of her friends and her singing as they marched off on one of their adventures. "Friends…I don't need friends…"

"Everyone needs friends. You may not know this, but, Hook is thinking of Smee at this very moment. While he is hurting by the betrayal…he is actually conflicted over how he has treated him. You should apologize to Cubby…he is in desperate need of a friend right now-."

"I'm not listening…" Evil Izzy struggled to fly, feeling herself weighed down. If she fell now she would lose the race. I know, she thought, if I draw upon good memories…I will draw my good self closer to me…this way it may seem like I'm giving in, brilliant thinking.

Good Izzy didn't hear anything and her brow furrowed in concern. "Maybe I should go check on her," she thought aloud.

"I miss singing songs with my friends. The memories of our camp fires still burn brightly in my heart like a beacon of hope. Oh and all the fun we had when we got a clue from Peter, simply fun." She said in a sing song voice.

"Hey…your doing it." Good Izzy said in glee.

"Yes…and singing to Cubby to get him to sleep, priceless. You know…I think I'm ready to go back…"

"Really? I'm so glad to hear this cause-."

"Psych!" Evil Izzy had snuck up behind her just as she caught up to her and in a fast dash she was at the finish line before the Good Izzy could catch on.

"Hey…wait a second…that is cheating!" She flew after her and suddenly she saw a large bag waiting for her. "Yah hey…no way!"

"Sorry…but you did say no peep," with a forward lunge she slid the bag over her and tied it shut. "Like it or not me…but this me will be staying around a little longer."

A blinding light began to envelop the bag and soon it was gone. Izzy touched her heart and in that instant awoke outside of herself. Wearing a smirk she rose up and smiled.

A shimmering sunlight peered at Izzy from behind the falls and she held up her hand. Going to investigate she took a breath before being swallowed by the falls in an instant.

**Authors note: **A little trippy chapter I know. Turns out Evil Izzy will be hanging around for a bit. Does this mean that good Izzy is permanently locked away? What of Hook and Cubby…where are they? Next chapter will take place the same time as this one so maybe the answers will lie there. Hope you enjoyed and again sorry for the long wait.


	3. Chapter 3 Hearts truth

**Authors note: **Chapter three is here…and away we go.

CHAPTER THREE: Hearts truth

"Keep walking Pan!" Sharky ordered as he pressed his sword against his back.

"She isn't here Sharky…you can cut the act." Amber tried to reason with him. Sharky and Bones weren't that bad of pirates, in fact their songs were often enjoyable…at times.

"We follow Captain Izzy now…so…no dilly dallying," Bones said.

"Mmmph…" Peter tried to say, but the gag prevented him from providing any agreement to Amber's words.

"What's that he say?" Sharky asked.

"I don't know, why don't we find out. What did you say?" Bones asked.

"Mmm…mph…ugh…" Peter bowed his head as he felt helpless.

"I think he said my…teeth…grind…" Bones guessed scratching at his head.

"No no…I think he meant…mom…muph…glub…" Sharky suggested.

"Why don't you take off his gag so he can annunciate?" Amber sighed in frustration. Guessing what Peter said wouldn't get them anywhere. Plus…she was a little unnerved by their surroundings, having never been there and the setting darkness frightened her.

"Well…I suppose…" Bones looked to Sharky who seemed in accord. Removing the gag he held out his hands before him. "So, what were ye saying before?"

"I was saying…Amber is right. You two are free of her Captaincy…for the time being. You two needn't be playing a role of captor when no one is keeping an eye on you. Plus…you gotta admit Hook was a better Captain to you then she is."

Amber narrowed her eyes and pulled Peter to her. "What are you playing at Peter?"

"Look Amber, I hate to admit it, but Hook belongs on the Jolly Roger. I hate him, I really do, but I don't want Izzy being evil. She is kind, decent, a Neverland Pirate who takes joy in helping others…not hurting the ones she holds close. Our code is treasure and adventure…not true piracy as black as coal."

"I know, but, this could turn out badly for us." Amber nodded her head at the two as the debated amongst themselves.

"I know Sharky and Bones Amber. True it isn't a full complement of Pirates Hook is used to, but, they are loyal and while they do get picked on…they complete Hook's circle." Peter grinned and stood up straight as they joined them.

"We thought over what ye said, and, we will let you go." Sharky untied him and sighed. "You are right Peter…we do miss Hook and the Jolly Roger. Hook was a decent Captain, albeit bossy, he gave us a home and a place to rest our boots. Captain Izzy won't even let us sing."

Bones wept loudly and blew into a hanky. "I miss singing…it was one of the few joys I had out of being a Pirate."

"Cheer up mates; I think I got a song to cheer those blues of yours."

'It is ok to miss an old friend

Even though he treated you pretty bad

He was always there to lend a…hand

And I'm sure that made you…pretty glad

Try as you might you can't forget

All those good times you had

So join in if you know this song

Cause I can't do this on my own'

(Sharky and Bones) We miss the Captain yes we do

And it is true that we're blue

We just can't forget the times of good

We miss our Captain…yes we do

"Come on Amber…sing along," Peter bumped her playfully and winked.

Amber blushed and tried to keep her balance. "Alright…here I go:

Captain Hook is a crook

Not a nice guy I confess

But he has this…awful charm

That you just can't get off your chest

He tends to walk like a codfish

And he smells rather bad too

He talks like he's 30

When in truth he's 50

(All together) We miss the Captain yes we do

And it is true that we're blue

We just can't forget the times of good

We miss our Captain…yes we do

"I miss Captain Hook!" Sharky cried into Bones's shoulder.

"I do too." Bones wept and blew into Sharky's sleeve.

"How about you untie me and we can get your Captain back." Peter offered his back to them and soon he was free.

"Hey…wait a second…why aren't you flying away?" Bones asked staring at him.

"First…it would take a lot of flights flying my friends out of here. Second…no pixie dust. So, I figure by helping you…you guys give us a lift back to Neverland." Peter folded his arms proud of his plan, even if he just thought of it right then.

"Oh…ok," Sharky grinned. "So…which way is the Captain?"

"Beats me…I've only been here once," Peter shrugged.

Everyone's jaw slackened and Amber pulled Peter aside again. "You don't know where we are?"

"I think this is where I played hide and seek with a Groblin…or was that actual hiding cause the Groblin was hunting me. I don't really have a good memory…I should've probably told you this sooner."

"Wait…what?" Everyone shouted.

"Did I forget to mention this? Silly me, ok, so while I remain youthful and all…I tend to lose a few memories to keep the important stuff intact, you know like fun stuff. Growing up is all about memorizing things, names, places, historic facts, stuff that is a waste of space in my opinion. Of course it so happens past adventures also slip my mind…oops." Peter rubbed the back of his head with a nervous laugh.

"Now we'll never find the Captain!" Sharky fell down to his knees.

"Now I'm even sadder then before we sang that song." Bones fell beside his friend.

"Peter, I'm just curious, what is a Groblin? Is that like a Goblin?" Amber asked holding onto his arm, a little fear shining in her eyes.

"Um, no, actually a Groblin is a sneak. They tend to stay in the shadows and only when they have chosen a prey of good nature do they hunt. I guess that is why it chased me." Peter laughed for a bit before he froze up.

"What is it now?" Amber implored.

"We should run…like right now." Peter grabbed her hand and whisked her off. Sharky and Bones were close behind not asking questions.

"Augh!" A shrill scream filled their hearts with dread.

"What does a Groblin look like?" Bones queried as he held onto his hat.

"Don't have the slightest clue. I, uh, kinda never stuck around to find out."

"Aw Coconuts…hey its you guys!" Cubby ran into the group and they all fell to the ground. He was carrying an arm full of food.

"Cubby…I'm so glad your safe. Did you give Izzy the slip?" Peter asked regaining his balance after falling down.

"Oh, nuh uh, she just sent us out gathering food. Hook found some food and a rather rare jewel he has been talking to all the way here. By the way…where is here anyway?"

"Why don't you ask Peter? Oh wait…you can't…cause he doesn't know where we are. Ugh, boys are so helpless when it comes to directions." Amber planted her hands on her hips.

"Oh my darling precious, now that you are with Captain Hook, you are never being set down." Hook walked by talking to a red jewel.

"Captain Hook!" Sharky and Bones ran over and glomped him.

"Sharky and Bones…you've come back to me!" Hook forgot his obsession as he hugged his crew members. It made him feel like a Captain again.

"What is that you got Captain?" Sharky inquired. It did look awfully beautiful.

"Wow Captain…you actually found real treasure. Can I hold it?" Bones reached out but suddenly Hook shoved him away. "What and you do that for?"

"This is mine, I found it, you can't have it." Hook snarled as he held the jewel close to his chest.

"Now I remember…I took a jewel belonging to the Groblin…that is why he was chasing me," Peter laughed at his brilliance…only to notice Hook holding something. "That's funny…that looks just like the jewel I stole when I was…here…"

"You stole a jewel?" Amber stared blankly at her boyfriend.

"Well…it was so shiny and…the important thing is he got it back didn't he? Well…we now know why the Groblin is so angry. Maybe if Hook-."

"Never…I shall never hand over this jewel! You can't make me, so, scatter off the lot of you." Hook ran off and left his crew behind.

"Hook's heart is steeped in treasure and glory…and the only way to get the jewel is-." Sharky figured.

"Oh I know…its to find something better like…a treasure chest!" Bones chimed in.

"Treasure…hmm…nothing comes to mind," Peter shrugged.

Suddenly a spear flew over their heads and stuck to the tree. As they all went to examine they found a gold doubloon dangling from a necklace filled with jewels. They all gaped in wonder and stupor…until they heard a loud giggle from above them. Each in turn looked up above to see a wicked smile greeting them.

"You know what they say…there be treasure behind the waterfall mateys." Izzy knelt above them and tilted her hat up. "So…whose up for some treasure hunting?"

**Authors note: **The last chapter was rather serious so hopefully this chapter took a comedic turn. The characters are all together again and come chapter four they will try and cure Hook and get the Groblin his treasure back. Of course what awaits beyond the waterfall will stir up trouble amongst them and Izzy will once again face her other self. What tricks does good Izzy have in store for Evil Izzy? See you in chapter four.


	4. Chapter 4 Golden chance

**Authors note: **The crew is back together, again, though each set on breaking Hook over his obsession and possibly getting some treasure out of this whole venture. Izzy is still evil, though that might change, not saying it will happen, but it is always nice to tease. Hope you enjoy.

CHAPTER FOUR: Golden chance

Peter and the gang were running for their lives with Izzy leading the way. The Groblin was putting up quite a fuss as it missed its prized jewel. Hook was hard to keep out of harms way for his eyes were locked on his prize, his very reason for living. "Oh my darling, where have you been all my life?"

"I think we need to get Hook a lady," Amber shook her head.

"He does, her name is Red Jessica, he is quite serious about her," Bones said.

"Red Jessica…I remember her…she doesn't like me very much." Peter laughed and then noticed everyone's stares. "Right…um…how far away are we from this waterfall Izzy?"

"It is Captain Izzy, and not far, just around the corner." Izzy stole to the right and wore a victorious smile as the falls was just right where she left it.

"Into the falls!" Sharky yelled. Hurtling in he felt a downpour of water pour over his body making him shiver. It wasn't long before everyone was in and the Groblin's terrible cry was lost in the sound of the water itself.

"Oh no, my darling is all wet, I must find something to clean it." Hook ambled off leaving the crew worried about his mental health.

"So Captain Izzy…where is this treasure you spoke of?" Cubby inquired as he stood near his friend.

"I don't know, I just found that doubloon lying around here. I figured there'd be no point in pushing forward without more man power. Now let us shove off before daylight leaves us." Izzy pushed on leaving behind a rather exasperated crew.

"I think Izzy needs a guy in her life," Amber sighed as she shook off water clinging to her dress.

"Good luck on that," Cubby said, "the only guy that mattered to her ended up with your sister, no offense."

"Well…I…I'm not at fault for my sister's actions. Let us just say Sofia wasn't even aware of boys till Jake came into her life. If anything, in time, Izzy will move on and be her usual self again."

"Do you think so?" Cubby's face lit up at this. He really wanted the old Izzy back, the bright and cheerful friend who always knew how to make him feel better.

"Yeah Cubby…don't you sweat it. Izzy is just going through a spell of sorts, she will be back and brighter then ever come daybreak." Peter wore a bright smile and adjusted his green cap.

Cubby walked off and Amber wrapped her arms around Peter's waist. "Do you really think that Peter?"

"I sure hope so Amber. Izzy is not good to any of us evil. I miss her, the old her, and even if it costs me my sanity I will come up with a plan." Peter looked down at her and stroked her face. Drawing closer to her he pressed his lips to hers.

Amber melted into the kiss and held Peter close to her. Once he was done she rested her head against his chest. She truly felt in bliss, lost in the moment and forgetful of all the horrendous stuff she was put through.

"Alright you two…break it up before I barf. The treasure should be just this way…maybe." Izzy shook her head and as she found another waterfall before her staring right back at her was…her!

"You were thinking of Jake just then…weren't you?" She wore a coy grin and noticed how uncomfortable she made herself.

"Shut up…I was not…and I thought you were gone!" Izzy swatted at the fall and saw her disappear. Letting out a relieved sigh she pushed on.

"Was Izzy just talking to herself?" Cubby looked perplexed and looking around he noticed the same expressions on everyone else's face.

"I talk to myself every now and then, it soothes me during stormy weather," Bones said holding himself.

"I talk to my shadow," Peter laughed, "in fact there was this one time, no, it is just too funny."

"This is not normal. Izzy is going through a personal dilemma; a crisis of self that if not resolved will break her. We need to keep a close eye on the situation." Amber followed close behind Izzy and was bumped to the side with a gleeful Hook.

"You're so pretty, you're so precious, how I wish you were mine! I hold you close to me, letting you envelop all that I am! I am Hook…you are mine…oh how I love you so." Hook spun around and gazed into the red orb.

"I think I liked him better when he made sense," Amber rolled her eyes.

"The Captain needs help…where is this treasure?" Sharky inquired as he followed after Izzy.

"Patience comes to those who don't ask ridiculous questions," Izzy was growing irritated, it clearly showed for she was talking to the ceiling.

"Oh c'mon Izzy…he just wants his Captain back." Izzy's sweet bounced off the walls causing evil Izzy to grow irritable.

"Shut up!" She yelled. Everyone around her jumped back and she held up a pointed finger. "Leave me alone, you are good and annoying, two qualities I am good without. You want to know where the treasure is…look over there and start digging!"

"Aye aye Captain!" Bones and Sharky took up a shovel and began digging. The rest joined in, seeing how it was better than facing another yell from her.

"Good…come find me when you find something. Hook…you come with me." Izzy walked off and heard the Captain giggle in glee as he bounced on the balls of his toes.

"It is red…did you know my favorite color was red?" He spun around Izzy as he threw the orb up.

"I could've swore it was blue…not that it matters any. Look Hook, it has come to my attention that you are getting a little…nutty. So from here on out…till your feeling like yourself again…you don't leave my side understood?" Izzy placed her hands on her hips making sure her point got across.

"Yes mother," Hook rolled his eyes as he returned to admiring his jewel.

"Ugh, you are incorrigible! I don't even know why I bother!" Izzy walked off and as she sat near a rock she looked up to see a beam of light pouring down. Standing in the sunlight was herself, looking quite smug.

"You know, if you let me out I could deal with Hook for you." Good Izzy took a step forward but could only go so far for the light only went a few inches forward.

"No, I won't let you trick me. I know you, I know how good triumphs over evil. Well I have news for you, evil shall prevail. Now fade away so I can hear myself think." Izzy would not have any more talking to herself, she could already read in the faces of her crew their concern. Last thing she wanted was a mutiny on her hand.

"Peter…don't you think now would be a good time to…escape?" Amber whispered as she could already feel blisters forming on her hands. A Princess was not meant for manual labor.

"I won't abandon Izzy Amber, she maybe evil, but she is still my friend. If she is having an identity crisis, then it is best we snap her out of it." Peter got up and moved over to her.

"Peter…you don't know what your getting yourself into," Amber heaved a sigh and looked on as her boyfriend attempted his usual bit.

"Hey…I didn't tell you to stop digging!" Izzy snarled.

"You never told me to," Peter shrugged, hoping this would work.

"Yes, I quite distinctly remember telling you to dig with the rest of the lot," Izzy said matter of fact.

"How can you remember Captain? You have been so stressed of late, maybe it slipped your mind and you only ordered Sharky and Bones to dig."

"I-I…well…" Izzy looked off to the side and that is when Peter seized some of the pixie dust and soon as Izzy turned she caught him in the act. "You thief!"

"Izzy…your not leaving me a lot of choices not to be one. If I am to be a thief…it would be for the right reasons. I need the real you to come on out…cause this one no one likes." Peter blew pixie dust in her face and jumped back as she swung at him.

"I am Captain Izzy…yay hey no way…who said that?" Izzy swung her hands about and could barely see past the glittering dust before her.

"Peter…what did you do?" Amber hurried over with concern in her big eyes.

"Pixie dust…it has the right formula to dispel evil. It was either that or it clears the head, either way we should have the real Izzy soon enough." Peter folded his arms impressed with himself.

"I can't see…pixie dust away…gold and silver, Jake…" Izzy stumbled back and then Hook's precious flew from his grasp.

"My treasure…why you puny pirate I will-." Hook was shaken out of his state as he noticed a half unburied pile of treasure by Sharky and Bones. "Treasure…well done boys."

"The Captain…he's back!" Bones yelled.

"Of course I am…where do you think I was? Now let us haul this treasure back before…oh…she's still here." Hook let his arms sag as he spotted Izzy.

"Don't worry Captain Codfish…Izzy will be back to herself shortly," Peter smiled.

"Your losing evil Izzy…admit defeat and make this easy on yourself," Good Izzy smirked.

"Ha…I still have one trick up my sleeve," Izzy walked over and picked up the jewel.

"Huh…what is she up to?" Sharky inquired.

"Groblin treasure…I remember it has an odd affect on pixie dust…" Peter scratched at his head and then noticed everyone staring. "Hey…I never said I had the perfect memory…and who are you again?"

"I'm Amber…your girlfriend," Amber heaved a frustrated sigh.

"Oh right…when did I get a girlfriend?" Peter looked around for help.

"Muwahaha!" Izzy watched as the pixie dust was beginning to be absorbed by the jewel. All seemed lost until the Groblin finally showed. It was like a cave man crossed with a troll, quite ugly and atrocious, though with well groomed hair.

"The Groblin…protect Izzy!" Peter looked around and picked up a nearby shovel. Meeting the Groblin half way he combated with it and flipped over it, but the Groblin anticipated this and backhanded him into the wall.

Sharky and Bones met the Groblin next but even their combined might wasn't enough. Hook stood a better chance, though his fancy footing couldn't save him from a trip. Amber held her ground, but the Groblin cast her aside like yesterday's news. Snarling as it spotted its jewel it raced at Izzy.

"Do you see all the harm you have done? Look at the sacrifice your friends have made to protect you! Enough is enough…you have to let me out-."

"I don't want to be forgotten," Evil Izzy trembled, the sight of the Groblin making even a strong female like her shake.

"You won't be…you are me, and I am you. You are the part of me that helped me get past Jake, while without I would be a crying mess. All in all, I don't see this adventure as a total waste. Someday I do hope to be a Captain in my own right, but, I'm still too young for such a tall order of fun in the sun. Right now, we need to do the right thing, and reverse what was done."

Evil Izzy nodded her head and as she closed her eyes the pixie dust pulled out of the jewel and enveloped her in a golden light. This was unlike the normal affect of pixie dust lifting her off the ground, for it solidified around her until a golden aura surrounded her.

The Groblin ceased its actions to advance and found its eyes enlarged by the sight of the golden figure.

"Here you go no hard feelings I hope?" Izzy handed the jewel to the Groblin and reached out to pat its head.

"Thank you…buh bye," it said in weak English. Heading off it kissed its jewel.

Cubby had hidden just before the ambush and as he came out he saw Izzy. She was surrounded by gold and as he took a few cautious steps towards her he didn't know how to address her. "Uh…Izzy…you all sound in there?"

"Yay hey…one hundred percent Cubby!" Izzy winked and the golden light vanished.

"Hey everyone…Izzy is back…the good one." Cubby raced over to hug her and as everyone got to their feet cheers rang through the cave.

"So you and I…we kissed?" Peter asked trying to wrap his head around all that had happened.

"Boys, you are so forgetful, maybe this will help," Amber pulled Peter down and kissed him holding him close to the ground. Pulling him up she saw a certain spark play in his eyes. "Hey…were you just pretending?"

"I thought everyone needed a little breather from the extreme," he laughed and then felt the ground beneath him.

"You are so in trouble mister," Amber huffed as she walked off to join everyone.

Suddenly the whole island shook and everyone looked to Izzy. "Why is everyone looking at me?"

"Well…you are still Captain of this adventure," Sharky noted.

"Oh right…well…I give it back to Hook…if he will have it back," Izzy smiled softly.

"Me ship, me crew, oh what glory it shall be…though…I wish no part in this adventure. I lost me mind and got the treasure for once. Captain Izzy…see us into the sunset."

"Yay hey…to the ship everyone. Lets leave this adventure in one piece of mind." With a wave she led them out, this story was not over just yet.

**Authors note: **All hands brace for impact, the final chapter of this tale is just around the corner. With the return of Good Izzy and Hook back to his senses this might very well be closure everyone needs. Of course even after this tale ends we still have a trip to Enchancia set during this same time to see how Jake is faring. It is all in works to the final installment of the Jake and Sofia story, so keep your eyes on the look out. Again sorry on the long delay, things come up and all.


	5. Chapter 5 Farewell floating island

CH.5: Farewell to the floating Island

Smee heaved a sigh as he looked out over the rail of the Jolly Roger. It seemed ages since Captain Izzy and crew set off looking for gold. Skully was his only companion and he only said something when he was hungry. Perhaps this time alone gave him time to reflect. Yes Captain Hook was mean and often took his plans for his own, but, he was his closest friend and friends forgave each other. "I think I will give Captain Hook another chance."

"Wrong move Mr. Smee," Skully said, "Hook is a lying snook who would betray you at the drop of a gold doubloon. You did right leaving his company, even if it was to my friend Izzy."

"She is still your friend though, even with her evil nature, the same could be said for the Captain. I will go find him right now and maybe we can settle this out-."

"Do you really want to go on that island? I've heard things in the middle of the night, things that would make your toes curl. Peter says there is a Groblin on this island, do you really want to go toe to toe with it?"

"Perhaps I will wait for the Captain to return to the ship," Smee jumped to the deck as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"That's what I thought," Skully smiled and then saw the underbrush move. "Uh...Mr. Smee...we got company-."

"The Groblin...oh dear...what shall we do?" Smee panicked as he looked around for any available weapon.

"Let me out of the cage Mr. Smee and I will see what it is." Looks like we both need each other in this worst case scenario.

"I don't know...Captain Izzy said-."

"Captain Izzy isn't onboard...so...let me out." Skully locked eyes with him and made sure his point got across.

Mr. Smee then hurried over and as he unlocked the cage he watched as Skully flew free. "Now...go and see what is making that noise..."

"Uh...right...I mean...who wouldn't want to investigate a scary mean Groblin?" Crackers, he thought, this is going to get my feathers in a mess. Flying off he hovered over the underbrush and cleared his throat. "Uh...sir...or ma'am...please show yourself...or there will be trouble..."

"Trouble...and by whose authority?" Izzy rose out of the underbrush startling Skully.

"Crackers, you gave me a fright Captain Izzy. Um, about me being free, you see-."

"Relax Skully...Izzy is back to her normal self," Cubby said as he joined Izzy.

"Oh what a relief, wait, if your not Captain-?"

"Oh I'm still Captain, just until we get back to Neverland. We'd better hurry though, not sure how much longer this island will keep us afloat. All hands to the ship and set sail, double time people." Izzy hurried up the board and saluted Mr. Smee.

"Captain Izzy...I can explain about Skully-."

"No need Mr. Smee, oh, and there is someone who wants to see you." Izzy nodded behind her as she took to the wheel.

Captain Hook pointed to the corner as Sharky and Bones placed the treasure chest on deck. Looking over at Mr. Smee he ran his hand behind his head as he joined the also reluctant first mate of his. "Mr. Smee...things look...tip top shape on the Jolly Roger."

"Why thank you Captain, er, sir. I just want to say...sorry for the way things happened. You are my closest friend..."

"Aye, and you are to me...the same. I will put more of an effort into being...nice once I get my ship back. You can quote me if you want in the future, but, for now we sail under Captain Izzy. You know, she isn't that bad for a puny pirate."

"Are you saying you'd give her the Jolly Roger when your old and retired?" Smee asked with a tilt of his head.

"Good heavens no, I'd never have another puny pirate commanding my vessel even if I was old and gray. However, perhaps when she does come of age I might make her Captain of another vessel. If anything has came of this adventure it is that Izzy has more potential locked up inside her that has yet to be seen, and from what I've seen, she has the fine markings of a Pirate Captain."

Izzy stood at the wheel as the mast went up and the colors flew. With the Jolly Roger all set she spun the wheel and they began to slowly take flight away from their adventure on the floating island. With the wind in her hair she looked out at her crew hard at work, a sight she would miss, though all the responsibility was a little over her head.

"So...uh Amber...you still mad at me?" Peter joined Amber at the rail looking out at the clouds.

"No...I can't stay mad at you Peter. Still...if you pull another stunt like that-."

"Oh I won't...promise on that. Your the best thing that ever happened to me Amber, don't want to lose that." He placed his arms around her and kissed her head.

"Better believe it," she said with a sly smirk. Coming to Neverland was a decision she knew she would never regret.

Cubby stood beside Izzy as they were leaving behind their previous adventure. "So, you going to miss any of this?"

"Well...I'd be lying if I didn't," Izzy said looking at her friend. "I mean, feeling the wheel between your hands, knowing that it is you who is in control and not Bucky. Of course you don't have to worry...I'm still me...when I do become Captain Someday it won't be evil at the helm."

"That's a relief," Cubby laughed. "Still...is this really where you see yourself...on the Jolly Roger?"

Izzy raised a brow and laughed her usual musical laugh. "Yay hey no way, this is not my vessel, it will always be Hook's vessel. I wouldn't mind a vessel of my own though, hand picked and a loyal crew to follow me into fun and adventure. Where do you see yourself Cubby?"

Cubby scratched his chin and placed his elbows on the rail. "I don't know Izzy. Is it bad to not know?"

"Knowing is half the adventure Cubby, but not knowing is half the fun. Right now we're just kids...so not much is expected of us. Someday we will rise to the challenge and be all we can be...and when that day comes...Neverland and Captain Hook better watch out."

"What about Jake?" Cubby regretted saying that as he clamped a hand over his mouth.

Izzy took no offense as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Jake...wherever he goes...will always be our friend. I can't tell what the stars have in plan for him, but, happiness is where one truly is at home with. If mine is behind the wheel having fun...his will be out there somewhere. I get it now, me and Jake weren't meant to be...and I'm living with that. I am taking it day by day...that's all I can really do."

For the rest of the trip everyone was preoccupied with their own affairs, each one talking of the future and what it held in store for them. Neverland was fast approaching and it seemed like all would end well. That is until a huge tornado was heading their way. No wait...a twister. Its malignant force was coming awfully fast, so much so the crew didn't know till it was right on top of them.

"All hands...brace for impact!" Izzy yelled as the storm hit the Jolly Roger. The ship was tossed about and the last thing Izzy saw were Pirate Ships assembled below and a laughing manical man with black hair with white bangs. He had a pointy nose and purple robe. Holding his wand up he looks up with a smirk on his features.

"Cedric?" Amber stared in confusion before feeling herself lifted off into the air.

"Amber!" Peter tried to fly after her but knocked in the head and flung off in another direction.

"Oh dear...Captain what shall we do?" Smee clung to him.

"A Captain must go down with his ship...though in this case it is Izzy's ship so abandon ship!" Hook hurried off and Smee was not too far behind him.

"Wait...we're in Neverland so it is...oh forget it." Izzy sighed as she spun the wheel helplessly. Suddenly darkness took over and she slumped down, last thing she saw was the Neversea coming up fast at them.

TO BE CONTINUED

IN

UNNAMED SEQUEL

**Authors note: **Ultimate cliff hanger of them all, muwahaha. What did you think of Cedric being in there? A bumbling sorcerer with no knack for casting spells due to his disposition, however, suddenly he has all the power he could ever imagine. The Jolly Roger is heading for a major splash down and there are more pirate ships assembled then ever in Jake and the Neverland Pirates. Sadly you will have to wait to find out what is happening in Neverland as the next story will go to Enchancia and explain what has transpired there this entire time. You will get answers though as to Cedric's appearance in Neverland stirring up problems for Izzy and everyone. I hope you have enjoyed this little side adventure for another will be heading your way...when I get to it. If you wish you can revisit the previous adventures to keep busy, just a suggestion. Thanks again to the reviewers, viewers, and all alike, thanks for making my stories what they are.


End file.
